This invention relates in general to a propeller enclosure arrangement for use with motors employing a propeller. More specifically, this invention relates to a propeller enclosure arrangement for outboard watercraft motors.
In recent years, a number of medical studies have been performed examining the extent and seriousness of injuries resulting from watercraft propellers. The injuries resulting from contact with watercraft propellers, if not fatal, are usually severe and disfiguring. The injuries often lead to prolonged disability and permanent impairment. Medical treatment for such injuries include costly medical, surgical and rehabilitative services.
The injuries resulting from contact with watercraft propellers are most commonly suffered by water skiers. This is foreseeable in light of the need for the water skier to jump from the boat in order to be placed in the water to ski, as well as, the need for the boat to circle the skier to allow him to retrieve the toe rope.
In addition to the injuries suffered by human beings, recent studies have also indicated significant mortality rates of marine life, including dolphins and manatee due to contact with watercraft propellers.
Exposed watercraft propellers are also susceptible to damage as a result of contact with rocks, coral, etc. The likelihood of propeller damage is increased substantially in shallow water. Often times, the cost to repair or replace a propeller is substantial.
The need to provide protection both from and to watercraft propellers is evident.
Propeller guards have been developed in the past. The guards which have been developed, however, result in reduced power output from the motors with which they are associated. Accordingly, the use of such guards by boat owners, especially those seeking to obtain the maximum thrust from their boat motors (including water skiers), has been less than desirable.
An objective of this invention, therefore, is to provide a propeller guard which protects human beings and marine life, without sacrificing watercraft motor thrust. A related objective of this invention is to provide a propeller guard which protects the propeller from damage resulting from contact with unintended objects, without sacrificing the thrust delivered by the motor associated with the propeller.